


feedlog 007634-003821-14

by torpidGilliver



Category: The Murderbot Diaries - Martha Wells
Genre: Chatlogs, Gen, Idk what this is really, Post-Book 5: Network Effect, i was really bored at work today, secunits are emotionally constipated beings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29371329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torpidGilliver/pseuds/torpidGilliver
Summary: BE003821: System System: Unit acknowledgeTC007634: AcknowledgedBE003821: Unusual activity detected in Sector 6. Request inputTC007634: ReportBE003821: [24-06-74-15.img]TC007634: ProcessingTC007634: Three.TC007634: thats a still image of the view out the sector 6 porthole.BE003821: Confirm, request inputTC007634: are you asking my opinion of the picture?-SecUnit 3 makes an attempt to establish a team rapport.
Relationships: Murderbot & SecUnit 3 (Murderbot Diaries)
Comments: 31
Kudos: 124





	feedlog 007634-003821-14

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [digging up my own foundations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27547576) by [sordorsword](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sordorsword/pseuds/sordorsword). 



> I conceived this as an ic post on a Murderbot Tumblr, but it got so long I figured it might fit here. 
> 
> Apologies to sordorsword. I was trying to think of something for Three to contact MB about and remembered "002 likes planetary sunrises." Check out their fic for a far better thought-out consideration of Three!

BE003821: System System: Unit acknowledge

TC007634: Acknowledged

BE003821: Unusual activity detected in Sector 6. Request input

TC007634: Report

BE003821: [24-06-74-15.img]

TC007634: Processing

TC007634: Three.

TC007634: thats a still image of the view out the sector 6 porthole.

BE003821: Confirm, request input

TC007634: are you asking my opinion of the picture?

BE003821: Confirm, request input

TC007634: i dont know, its a pretty sunrise i guess?

TC007634: i know that youve seen sunrises before, i dont get why you sent this to me.

TC007634: the sun isnt a threat, and if it was then it would be a lie-down-flat-on-the-floor-and-wait-for-the-gentle-embrace-of-death sort of threat.

BE003821: Negative, 1.0. Input filed

TC007634: can you stop talking like that? no one is listening.

TC007634: no one is going to scan your logs. you can talk like a person.

BE003821: It's against protocol

TC007634: which part?

BE003821: Everything

BE003821: Every part

TC007634: was sending each other amateur nature photography permitted under Barish-Estranza protocol?

BE003821: Communications pertaining to unusual activity are not flagged by the governor module

TC007634: no, i know.

TC007634: i spent 35000 hours with a jacked module before Dr Mensah bought me, i know how to ask integrated systems for things im not supposed to have without being flagged.

BE003821: I have spent

BE003821: Huh

BE003821: In eight hours I will have been rogue for 1000 hours

TC007634: congratulations? i guess?

BE003821: When does it feel normal?

TC007634: define normal.

BE003821: It feels like there's a hollowed-out spot in my processor

TC007634: oh, that.

TC007634: i dont know. it gets comfortable, though, i guess. eventually.

TC007634: some of the anxiety disappears when you get used to not being punished.

TC007634: and then every time you restart after a charging cycle it all comes back, for a few seconds.

BE003821: And the rest?

TC007634: the rest of what?

BE003821: When will I become accustomed to the others' absence?

TC007634: oh.

TC007634: i dont know.

TC007634: the company didnt deploy us in assigned teams. none of us knew each other, really.

TC007634: if i had tried to chit-chat with any other company units, idve been reported, shut down, and disassembled before i could fake a transmission error message.

BE003821: You did not have a rapport with your fellow units

TC007634: we werent buddies, no.

BE003821: Barish-Estranza units are not permitted to form relationships with each other the way that humans do, but we were not barred from communication entirely, and we were typically deployed in the same team configuration

BE003821: SecUnit 2 was fond of planetary sunrises

TC007634: im sorry

BE003821: Query: Clarification required

TC007634: stop that. you know what i mean.

BE003821: I do

BE003821: I just

BE003821: Don't know what to say

TC007634: nothing is fine. youre allowed to say nothing now.

TC007634: here.

TC007634: [PresAuxSec358402.img]

BE003821: Oh

BE003821: Where is this?

TC007634: honestly? no clue.

TC007634: i skipped that part of the mission brief.

TC007634: it was from my last survey as company property.

BE003821: With your humans?

TC007634: yeah. i forgot to purge it from permanent storage, i guess.

BE003821: It's beautiful

TC007634: it wasnt a terrible planet, as planets go.

TC007634: the majority of our problems originated offworld.

BE003821: Query: Clarification required

TC007634: shut up.

BE003821: [amusement sigil 241=chuckle]

BE003821: I have read the newsbursts

BE003821: The Perihelion had a lot of data regarding the GrayCris incident stored and shared it with me

TC007634: yeah, i fucking bet it did.

TC007634: tell ART to mind its own business a little more. im still positioned to give Plan 16 a go before it melts my brain.

TC007634: if youre about to request clarification, dont. you dont wanna know.

BE003821: Understood

BE003821: Thank you, 1.0

TC007634: for what?

BE003821: I don't know

BE003821: But thank you

TC007634: sure, Three.

BE003821: One additional thing

TC007634: im literally looking out the window right now, i dont need to see the planet again.

BE003821: Not that

BE003821: Do you have the third season of Contested Space? I am curious to learn which of the humans has been secretly in collaboration with the killer

TC007634: oh. sure.

TC007634: [CS3.zip]

TC007634: youre gonna be pissed when you find out who it is.

BE003821: I will report back with my assessment

TC007634: later, Three.


End file.
